In recent years, with the rapid advance of digital video apparatus technologies, there have been more opportunities for compression-coding video signals (time-series moving pictures) and recording the resulting video signals to a recording medium such as a Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) or a hard disk or distributing them on the net. An example of image coding standards is H.264/AVC (MPEG-4 AVC). High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) standard has recently been examined as a new-generation standard (see Non Patent Literature 1, for example).